


Cover Up

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, FFXV, Ff15 - Freeform, Italiano, M/M, Malinconico, NoctisxPrompto, Promptis - Freeform, Square, a volte mi chiedo perché scrivo certe cose, fanfic italiano ffxv, missiong moment, noctis e prompto, triste, tristissima
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: “Odio la pioggia”, furono le uniche, piatte parole di Prompto, fisso a guardare il cielo grigio, con gli occhi velati da una malinconia apparentemente inspiegabile.[...]Avrebbe voluto vedere di nuovo il sole affacciarsi dalle nuvole grigie, anche solo in uno squarcio e rimettere a dormire quel ricordo che non faceva altro che corroderlo.[Promptis/Angst/Malinconica]





	Cover Up

Cover Up

“Cover up, rain down  
We wept on the edge of this town  
It's all I want it's all we want tonight  
I feel it”

 

Di tutte le città che avevano visitato, Altissia era di certo la più bella che avessero mai visto.  
Talmente meravigliosa da stentare a credere potesse esistere davvero.  
Era come un gioiello posato sul mare, cullato da una tranquillità fuori dal comune.  
Dopotutto, però, era risaputo il fatto che Altissia fosse unica nel suo genere e tutta quella bellezza riusciva a celare, in qualche modo tutto il male, l’oscurità, che pian piano si facevano strada nei cieli e tra la gente, la cui unica speranza era riposta silenziosamente in quattro giovani viaggiatori, segnati da un mero destino.

Avevano da poco raggiunto l’albergo; un altisonante concentrato di lusso e tranquillità. Ogni cosa appesa a quelle pareti rosse doveva valere molto più di qualsiasi gingillo si stessero portando dietro, probabilmente la Regalia compresa e i letti, morbidi e profumati, erano rivestiti da coperte e piumoni lavorati con stoffe pregiatissime che quasi sembravano rompersi anche solo con uno sguardo.  
Comunque, a parte Ignis, gli altri tre non erano effettivamente a loro agio in un contesto come quello; paradossalmente nemmeno Noctis, abituato ad un lusso molto più elevato, che però non aveva mai apprezzato, reputandolo lontano dal suo modo di vivere la nobiltà.  
“Non mi ci trovo davvero, qui dentro. Cos’è quella, una tenda di lana?”, chiese Noctis, indicando il muro di fronte a lui, pensieroso.  
“Quello è un arazzo e un principe del tuo calibro dovrebbe riconoscerne uno ad occhi chiusi”, commento Ignis, indignato, passandogli accanto e cedendogli una tazza di tè caldo, che il giovane prese volentieri tra le mani, ringraziandolo.  
“Non sono quel tipo di principe”, rispose, accennando ad un debole sorriso.  
“Non avevamo dubbi. Dopotutto, l’unica cosa regale che puoi vantare di avere probabilmente è la tua automobile”.  
“Oh, molto gentile Gladio”, controbatté il principe di Lucis, voltandosi a guardare il compagno, seduto su una sedia con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e le gambe rilassate su un tavolino di vetro che aveva visto giorni migliori di quello.  
“Lo dici sempre anche tu, no? Meglio una vita da comune mortale che una da principe”, continuò Gladio, poi girò lo sguardo verso la sua sinistra, dove un Prompto stranamente silenzioso scrutava fuori dalla finestra, con la testa poggiata sulle braccia incrociare al davanzale. “Mi stupisce che il biondino, qui, non abbia nulla da dire a riguardo.”, ironizzò.  
“Odio la pioggia”, furono le uniche, piatte parole di Prompto, fisso a guardare il cielo grigio, con gli occhi velati da una malinconia apparentemente inspiegabile.  
Era vero che la pioggia non aveva smesso di cadere dalla mattina stessa, eppure per buttare giù il biondino ci voleva ben altro che due gocce d’acqua.  
Forse Altissia sotto la pioggia non era esattamente la stessa che in una giornata di sole ma non per questo aveva il potere di togliere il sorriso dal viso delle persone.  
Noctis stentava a credere che una cosa del genere potesse essere il motivo di tutta quella malinconia, così si fece avanti per cercare di sistemare le cose.  
“Pensavo odiassi gli insetti più di ogni altra cosa!”, esclamò, cercando a suo modo di tirarlo su di morale, ma sapeva anche che non era esattamente il suo campo, quello di consolare le persone.  
Prompto non rispose, troppo concentrato a chiedersi per quale accidenti di motivo proprio quella cosa era tornata a ad opprimerlo; quella cosa che aveva voluto nascondere, dimenticare, perché se l’avesse riportata a galla troppo spesso avrebbe presto detto addio a tutto ciò che si era guadagnato con tanta fatica, qualcosa che aveva avuto la fortuna di ricevere in cambio: l’amicizia con Noctis.  
La pioggia continuava a non aiutare e vederla cadere dal cielo faceva un male cane.  
Avrebbe voluto vedere di nuovo il sole affacciarsi dalle nuvole grigie, anche solo in uno squarcio e rimettere a dormire quel ricordo che non faceva altro che corroderlo.

 

 

Quattro anni prima.

 

 

“Se continuerà a piovere così possiamo dire addio ad un’estate decente”.  
“Ah, sempre a lamentarti. Che ti importa se piove o no? Tra due settimane saremo in vacanza e potremo poltrire tutto il giorno, uscire quando vogliamo e le nostre preoccupazioni saranno solo un mero ricordo!”, esclamò Prompto, seduto di fronte al banco di Noctis, mentre quest’ultimo guardava scocciato dalla finestra il cielo grigio e la pioggia che non la voleva proprio smettere di lasciarli in pace, da una settimana a quella parte.  
“La scuola sarà finita per te, forse. A palazzo non si finisce mai di studiare, se così vogliamo chiamarlo. Sarà tutto più intenso del solito, credimi”.  
Prompto alzò le spalle, apparentemente per nulla preoccupato: “Vorrà dire che verrò a trovarti e seguirò le tue lezioni per farti compagnia, ogni tanto, così non ti sentirai troppo solo”.  
"Scapperai a gambe levate non appena Gladio ti metterà sotto con gli allenamenti", ridacchiò Noctis, più che convinto di aver più o meno visto nel futuro cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se l'amico avesse deciso davvero di iniziare ad allenarsi con lui.  
"Ne parli sempre come se fosse una specie di orco malvagio, ma sono sicuro che non è così male. E poi, male che vada, potrei sempre farmi insegnare a cucinare da Ignis. Sembra un tipo serio, da quello che racconti".  
"Fin troppo", sospirò Noctis, poi tirò fuori dalla cartella un panino incartato nella stagnola e lo aprì, "Ma la sua cucina è insuperabile. Temo la sua sia una specie di malattia, più che una passione".  
Prompto scoppiò a ridere: "Vedo che dopotutto non disdegni!", esclamò, poi gli rubò un pezzo di panino, senza chiedere, "Cosa farai questo pomeriggio? Dopo la scuola, intendo".  
"Cose burocratiche, tipo. Roba per 'diventare un buon Re', non so se mi spiego", disse, non del tutto entusiasta di cosa lo aspettasse poco meno di un'ora dopo.  
"Non posso farci niente, Noct. Non riesco a vederti come un principe, figurati come un Re!".  
"Nemmeno io, se può consolarti", sbuffò l'altro, addentando un altro pezzo di panino, "A volte mi piacerebbe sapere cosa si prova ad essere una persona normale".  
Prompto strabuzzò gli occhi, a quella affermazione, non riuscendo a capire immediatamente cosa intendesse con 'persona normale'.  
Forse Noctis non aveva chiara l'idea di che cosa poteva significare vivere una vita ordinaria e che non tutte le situazioni erano uguali.  
La sua, per esempio.  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di passare del tempo con la propria famiglia, senza dover tornare a casa e trovarla vuota, buia e senza il buon profumo di una cena ad attenderlo.  
Avrebbe voluto spiegare tutto questo a Noctis, ma forse non avrebbe capito. La vita che faceva era sicuramente dura, ma aveva tante persone accanto a lui, pronte ad aiutarlo e sostenerlo, compreso suo padre, sebbene lui non se ne rendesse conto.  
Prompto era già un miracolo che avesse un amico, ed era già tanto.  
"Non è niente di speciale, essere normali!", esclamò, ridacchiando, cercando di nascondere ancora una volta tutta quella malinconia che provava dietro alla sua facciata allegra e sempre sorridente e quando Noctis alzò un sopracciglio, probabilmente notando che in quella risata ci fosse qualcosa che non andava nell'amico, la campanella suonò, segno che l'ultima lezione stava per ricominciare, così posò con cura il mezzo panino rimasto nello zaino e disse, rivolto verso Prompto, prima che questo gli voltasse le spalle, "Ci vediamo all'uscita, ok?", e ricevette un pollice alzato, come risposta. 

 

L'appuntamento all'ingresso della scuola era ormai d'obbligo. Uscire insieme dall'aula era diventato pressoché impossibile e Prompto aveva dato l'idea di perdere la testa un paio di volte, per colpa degli spintoni che riceveva da tutta quella gente che voleva parlare con Noct, di prepotenza, ricevendo comunque sempre risposte a monosillabi.  
Infine il biondino ci aveva rinunciato e aveva detto all'amico che piuttosto che rimetterci le penne preferiva aspettarlo fuori al sicuro, cosa che il principe di Lucis aveva approvato per il bene dell'amico.  
Uscì dalle porte, scrutando verso la fine delle scale, dove di solito Prompto lo aspettava, ma non c'era traccia di alcuna testa bionda, di solito inconfondibile persino con quel tempo grigio.  
"Ehi, Noct!".  
Il moretto si voltò verso la sua sinistra, riconoscendo quella voce senza nemmeno doversi sforzare più di tante.  
Prompto si era riparato sotto al cornicione dell'edificio, come al solito sprovvisto di un ombrello e, per l'ennesima volta, Noctis tirò fuori il suo, nero come più o meno ogni suo indumento o accessorio, e lo aprì sopra la testa.  
"Devo tirare ad indovinare?", disse, con un mezzo sorriso di scherno e Prompto gonfiò le guance e incrociò le braccia, offeso.  
"Oh, andiamo! Ho dimenticato di prenderlo di nuovo, non vorrai mica farmi giustiziare per questo, no?".  
"Forse dovrei", mormorò Noctis, alzando gli occhi al cielo fintamente esasperato, "Purtroppo non ho un potere simile. Non ancora, almeno".  
"Vergognati, quando dici certe cose al tuo migliore amico!".  
"Dai, sbrigati e vieni sotto. Prima che cambi idea", ordinò, in tono semi autoritario e l'altro obbedì, dandogli un pugno amichevole sul braccio.  
"Mi accompagni a casa?".  
"Che domanda è?", chiese Noct.  
"Oh, beh, una risposta esauriente. Non capisco se scherzi o se sei serio, certe volte! Ti insegnano anche le buone maniere, a palazzo? Perché devi aver saltato qualche lezione fondamentale!", commento il biondino, dopo la risposta semiacida del principe, ma sapeva benissimo che quello era il suo modo di essere gentile.  
Noctis non era mai stato bravo con i sentimentalismi, ma ci stava lavorando sopra e questo era sicuramente un fattore positivo, ma Prompto amava punzecchiarlo e gli piaceva vederlo accigliarsi e fingere che tutti quegli insulti non lo toccasse minimamente.  
"Scherzavo", continuò il biondino, poi ripeté, quando vide che l'altro non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondergli, sta volta: "Scherzavo!".  
Noctis tacque per un altro paio di secondi, prima di spostare l'ombrello e coprire solo se stesso, lasciando che Prompto si trovasse sotto l'acquazzone, totalmente.  
"Ma che acciden- Noooooct!", urlò, quando si rese conto che l'amico aveva anche iniziato a correre via, ridendo. Cominciò ad inseguirlo e, quando lo raggiunse, si rese conto che erano già arrivati davanti la porta di casa sua, dove il moretto si era fermato.  
"Noct!", ripeté, cercando di riprendere fiato, "Sei… il peggior amico che si possa avere!".  
Il principe di Lucis rise, poi lo coprì di nuovo e lo fronteggiò, facendosi serio.  
"Senti da che pulpito. Mi prendi in giro e pretendi pure che ti tratti bene? Dovresti ringraziarmi del fatto che mi sono offerto volontario per accompagnarti e non farti prendere tutto l'acquazzone!", esclamò, indignato e Prompto non poté fare altro che corrugare la fronte e guardarlo sconvolto da quell'ultima affermazione. Si indicò con una mano, mostrandogli che, dopotutto, tanto valeva tornare a casa da solo, senza alcun accompagno, dato che ora era zuppo fino alle scarpe.  
"Sei serio?", gli chiese, in falsetto.  
Noctis lo guardò per qualche istante, poi scoppiò a ridere ancora.  
"Ma guardati! Sembri un… Chocobo spelacchiato! Farai meglio a farti un bagno caldo e asciugarti bene, o domani ti sveglierai con un bel raffreddore!".  
"Tutto grazie a te, testa di merda!", lo insultò e forse Noctis non lo aveva mai visto così indignato da quando lo conosceva.  
L'aveva fatta grossa, non c'era che dire, ma era stato divertente e sapeva che Prompto lo avrebbe perdonato in un batter d'occhio, come sempre.  
Inclinò la testa di lato, mentre l'amico cercava inutilmente di sistemarsi un ciuffo ribelle appiccicato alla guancia, continuando a soffiare per tentare di asciugarlo un po', forse.  
Prompto era strano, a volte.  
Era quasi convinto di conoscerlo al 100%, perché era troppo genuino per nascondere la sua vera natura ma a volte lo osservava e capiva che, celato dietro a quel sorriso perennemente felice, c'era altro e forse davvero non lo conosceva così bene come credeva.  
Non sapeva mai cosa gli passasse per la testa o meglio, cosa gli passasse per la testa davvero e, in quel momento, mentre tentava di darsi una sistemata, Noctis avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di sapere a cosa stesse pensando, perché sapere che, in qualche modo, Prompto potesse non essere del tutto felice, gli faceva male al cuore e, quando aveva certi pensieri, non riusciva più a capirsi.  
Allungò istintivamente una mano per prendergli la ciocca di capelli e gliela spostò delicatamente dietro un orecchio, poi lo fissò, quando lo vide indugiare gli occhi celesti sui suoi, confuso.  
"Noct?", lo chiamò Prompto, piano, pianissimo, a stento il biondino riuscì a sentire la sua stessa voce, ma il principe di Lucis sembrava ipnotizzato, poiché il suo sguardo si era perso per un attimo sulle sue labbra bagnate che si schiudevano e poi Prompto lo vide vicino, troppo vicino e poi fermo, immobile, statico a due centimetri dal suo naso per poi percepire la bocca dell'altro sfiorare leggermente la propria e poi allontanarsi lentamente.  
Prompto sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e le braccia, ma non riuscì a dire o fare niente, oltre che fissarlo, imbambolato.  
Vide Noctis inespressivo, poi lo sentì sospirare, con gli occhi chiusi dolorosamente, e non riuscì a capire quale potesse esserne il motivo.  
Se era successo, significava qualcosa. Nessun amico ti bacia senza provare davvero niente, pensò, ma il principe di Lucis era troppo enigmatico, troppo distaccato in quel momento per capirci qualcosa.  
"A domani, Prompto", disse Noctis, semplicemente, risvegliando il biondino da tutti quei pensieri che gli stavano girando in testa, prima di superarlo e correre via e lasciarlo davanti la porta, impossibilitato di fare e dire alcun che.

Si sfregò l'asciugamano tra i capelli, per asciugarli un po', quando uscì dalla doccia e, con la mano libera, tirò su a fatica i pantaloni del pigiama, prima di spegnere la luce del bagno e raggiungere la cucina, silenziosa e buia.  
Aprì il frigo, scrutandone l'interno una manciata di minuti, per poi rendersi conto di non avere fame e che solo l'idea di mandare giù qualcosa gli faceva venire da vomitare.  
Si prese un bicchiere d'acqua e si sedette su una sedia, posò il telefono cellulare sul tavolino e iniziò a guardarlo.  
Avrebbe dovuto scrivergli? Avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo? Avrebbe dovuto parlare della cosa o far finta che non fosse successo assolutamente nulla?  
Uno dei due avrebbe dovuto aprire il discorso, prima o poi e in qualche modo sapeva che Noctis non era il candidato ideale per farlo, col carattere introverso che si ritrovava.  
Eppure, sta volta, avrebbe voluto non doversi occupare lui di rimettere a posto le cose, come aveva sempre fatto ogni volta che dovevano chiarirsi.  
Per ora, il suo unico desiderio, era quello di dormire, svegliarsi la mattina dopo e scoprire che era stato tutto un sogno e che con l'amico non era successo assolutamente nulla che potesse in qualche modo incrinare la loro profonda amicizia.  
Noctis era un principe e lui una persona 'normale', per di più erano due uomini. Non c'era speranza che, anche se l'erede al trono lo avesse mai amato, potessero stare insieme.  
Noctis avrebbe dovuto trovare una principessa, sposarla, divenire entrambi sovrani e sfornare potenziali eredi al trono. In breve, questo era un sunto di ciò che lo aspettava; era il suo destino e né lui né nessun altro avrebbero potuto cambiare le cose.  
Posò i gomiti sul tavolo e si passò le dita tra i capelli, sospirando e poi grugnì, perché non ci stava più capendo niente.  
Ok, ormai lo aveva ammesso a se stesso da tempo: era innamorato del suo migliore amico praticamente da quando lo conosceva ma, per forza di cose, si era subito rassegnato al fatto di non essere ricambiato e questo gli aveva fatto vivere la cosa con serenità, ma ora tutto era diverso.  
Non credeva che Noctis potesse aver fatto quello che aveva fatto solo per un errore o chissà quale altra ragione assurda e, sebbene gli fosse difficile credere che un ragazzo come l'erede al trono potesse amare un idiota come lui, ora tutto si era ribaltato e la ragione non poteva che essere sentimentale.  
Un "Wark wark" ad altissimo volume lo fece trasalire, segno che aveva appena ricevuto un messaggio e, cercando di non farsi sopraffare dall'ansia, del tutto consapevole che fosse Noctis ad avergli scritto, sbloccò il telefono con le mani tremanti e lesse.  
"Ehi".  
Prompto storse la bocca, perché in fondo sapeva che l'amico non avrebbe mai iniziato quella conversazione ma che, con quel breve saluto, lo stava informando che era propenso a parlarne.  
"Ehi, Noct", scrisse, senza sapere cosa aggiungere.  
Ancora secondi di silenzio; entrambi online ma entrambi in attesa che uno dei due facesse una mossa, che aprisse il discorso.  
"E dai… scrivi qualcosa…", mormorò Prompto, rivolto verso il telefono, speranzoso poi sospirò e cominciò a pigiare sulla tastiera, rassegnato.  
"Senti Noct, mi rendo conto che forse è stato solo un err-", si bloccò, quando comparve inaspettatamente nella chat un messaggio dell'altro:  
"Spero che tu non ti sia preso un raffreddore per colpa mia".  
Prompto cancellò quello che aveva iniziato a scrivere, poi piegò il collo a destra e sinistra.  
"Non preoccuparti. Ho fatto come hai detto: bagno caldo e pigiama. Ho anche messo l'ombrello nello zaino, così non dovrai più sacrificarti per me".  
"Scherzo quando dico che mi pesa".  
"Lo so, sono io che devo imparare a usare la testa quando serve".  
"Mi dispiace molto per oggi".  
"Ancora? Noct, te l'ho detto, non preoccuparti. Ci vuole molto più di un acquazzone per mettermi k.o.!".  
"Prompto, intendo per quell'altra cosa".  
Bene. Benissimo. Perfetto.  
Si era quasi dimenticato il motivo per cui era stato tutto il pomeriggio a fissare il muro, chiuso nella doccia, con l'acqua bollente che quasi lo aveva ustionato e con mille turbe nella testa.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, ancora un po' bagnati e sbuffò.  
Era una situazione difficile e in qualunque caso ci avrebbe rimesso lui. Noctis era più incline a farsi scivolare addosso i sentimentalismi e qualunque fosse stato il motivo del suo gesto, avrebbe presto dimenticato tutto, lui invece no.  
Paradossalmente, sebbene non lo desse a vedere, era un tipo emotivo e certe cose gli facevano male, specie perché cercava di tenerle nascoste persino a se stesso, ma era una cosa che non poteva fare per sempre e lo sapeva bene.  
Prima o poi la bomba sarebbe esplosa.  
"Non so cosa mi sia preso. Credo sia tutto un fattore di stress e mi dispiace aver fatto quello che ho fatto, perché ora ho paura di aver rovinato qualcosa solo perché non sono in grado di controllarmi", scrisse ancora Noctis e Prompto sentì una sorta di pugnale trafiggerlo in mezzo al petto, quel tanto da farlo sentire malissimo ma non così letale da ucciderlo.  
Così il principe di Lucis, invece di dare pugni ai muri o urlare contro la gente, andava in giro a baciare la gente per sfogare lo stress. Certo.  
Prompto non si era mai definito un ragazzo particolarmente loquace, ma sapeva di non essere nemmeno così stupido.  
A quel pensiero mugugnò qualcosa, poi contò fino a dieci e ringraziò il cielo che non erano al telefono, perché non sapeva proprio cosa avrebbe potuto dire, così di getto.  
"Noct... mi hai baciato perché sei stressato?", chiese, pentendosene amaramente non appena aveva premuto il tasto di invio.  
"Non lo so. Penso di sì".  
"E altre varianti quali sarebbero?"  
"Prompto, sei il mio migliore amico. Non esistono varianti legate a qualcosa di più profondo, se è questo che temi".  
Temere? Noctis non aveva idea di quanto avrebbe voluto invece che fosse stata proprio quella la ragione del suo gesto.  
"Bè, allora è inutile continuare a parlarne. Immagino che se la ragione è quella dello stress e tu te ne sei reso conto, per me la faccenda si può chiudere qui. Dopotutto non è successo nulla di sconvolgente, no?", cercò di rassicurarlo il biondino, troppo ferito da quella rivelazione per continuare a parlare della cosa.  
Preferiva chiudere e non esprimersi mai più, piuttosto che andare a fondo e tirare fuori cose che non avrebbe mai voluto mostrare, a Noctis soprattutto.  
"Sei arrabbiato".  
"Non sono arrabbiato", rispose, lapidario.  
"Non era una domanda, Prompto".  
Il biondino non aveva messo in conto una cosa importantissima: il principe di Lucis non era esattamente il massimo con i rapporti umani, ma poteva dire di averci messo l'anima per riuscire ad aprirsi con il suo migliore amico e questo aveva reso il loro rapporto profondo, così che ormai entrambi si conoscevano abbastanza bene da capire quando c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
"Non sono arrabbiato", ripeté, poi aggiunse "Sono confuso da quello che è successo, ma non sono arrabbiato".  
"Vorrei che me ne parlassi, invece di chiudere qui il discorso e far finta di niente come fai ogni volta che qualcosa ti ferisce".  
Colpito e affondato.  
Il brutto era che ci aveva preso in pieno, dannazione.  
Più cercava di tirarsene fuori più veniva risucchiato dentro a quella situazione. La parte paradossale era che Noctis aveva già sicuramente fatto pace con la propria coscienza, invece lui, che il torto lo aveva subito, ancora no.  
"Parlarti di cosa? Del fatto che passerò il resto della mia vita dietro ad un principe che, anche se volesse, non potrebbe mai contraccambiarmi?", scrisse, senza inviare, poi posò il telefono sul tavolo e si coprì il viso con le mani, cominciando a piangere.  
Se solo Noctis avesse capito che quella conversazione non sarebbe mai dovuta andare così in là...  
Se solo avesse capito che continuare ad insistere significava solo autodistruzione e dolore e non avrebbero mai chiarito nulla, anzi.  
Stava di nuovo piangendo per lui, ed odiava farlo.  
C'erano un milione di ragioni più gravi, più tristi di quella, ma era sempre riuscito a controllarle, celandole dietro a quelle belle sensazioni che Noctis gli faceva provare, malgrado tutto e quando queste venivano meno il suo muro crollava, sorretto dal nulla assoluto.  
Si morse la lingua, le labbra pur di smettere di piangere a quel modo. Non voleva più sentirsi così debole per colpa di uno stupido sentimento, ma non sapeva nemmeno come fare per estirparselo dal cuore.  
"Noct, non ho altro da dirti, sul serio. Hai fatto quella cosa, mi hai spiegato il perché ed è tutto apposto. Dimenticheremo questa storia presto, non preoccuparti", scrisse, in totale contrasto con il proprio umore, "Dovresti stare più tranquillo e prendere la cosa con più serenità. Per me il discorso è già chiuso da un pezzo".  
"Sono solo preoccupato per la nostra amicizia", rispose Noctis.  
Prompto si lasciò sfuggire un ultimo, rantolo di tristezza, mentre sentiva che presto la rassegnazione avrebbe preso il posto di tutta quella sofferenza, come ogni volta che si ritrovava a piangere da solo per colpa dell'amore.  
A volte l'amico sembrava cadere dalle nuvole. Sembrava farlo apposta e avrebbe detto che era così se non lo avesse conosciuto meglio delle sue tasche.  
La sua ingenuità quasi lo intenerì.  
"L'ultima cosa di cui dovresti preoccuparti è la nostra amicizia ;)", scrisse, poi aggiunse ad alta voce, parlando con se stesso: "Anche perché è l'unica cosa bella che mi è rimasta".  
Tirò su col naso, si asciugò le lacrime e poggiò la schiena contro la sedia, sospirando.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere ancora e ancora, ma non ne valeva più la pena. Dopotutto conviveva con quel dolore da troppo, ormai e avrebbe dovuto farlo chissà ancora per quanto tempo, con la consapevolezza che se Noctis lo aveva baciato, doveva esserci per forza qualcosa sotto, ma solo il tempo avrebbe dato una risposta a quel quesito, o forse non ci sarebbe mai stata, ma valeva la pena tenersi dentro quella piccola speranza, anche solo per non farsi sopraffare totalmente dallo sconforto.  
"Grazie mille Prompto, mi sento meglio se dici così".  
Beato te, pensò il biondino, abbozzando ad un mezzo sorriso malinconico.  
"Ne sono sollevato, perché non c'è alcun motivo di starci male!".  
"Ci vediamo domani a scuola, allora. Ora che abbiamo chiarito mi sono reso conto di avere un gran sonno, sai?", scrisse Noctis, e Prompto si rese conto di quanto si stesse sforzando di far finta che fosse già tutto sistemato e che non si sentisse assolutamente in imbarazzo.  
"Va a dormire, indiscusso sovrano del sonno! Ci vediamo domani a scuola, puntuale! Buonanotte!".  
Cercò di chiudere il prima possibile, perché non ce la faceva più a sostenere quella conversazione. Aveva paura di esporsi troppo e rovesciare i ruoli, ma doveva rimanere lui la parte offesa, se così si poteva chiamare e lasciare che Noctis non sospettasse mai nulla di cosa c'era veramente dietro quella perenne felicità che aveva sempre su.  
"Puntuale anche tu! Buonanotte!".

Prompto non si presentò a scuola il giorno dopo, e nemmeno quello successivo.  
Non se l'era sentita di affrontare subito Noctis, un po' per paura di cedere e un po' per paura che potesse fingere fin troppo palesemente di aver dimenticato cosa era successo.  
A differenza sua, il principe di Lucis era un libro aperto e questo, se possibile, rendeva ancora più difficile superare quella storia.  
Non aveva risposto alle chiamate di Noct, quando erano arrivate verso l'ora di pranzo, ma lo aveva liquidato con un messaggio: "Niente da fare, alla fine mi sono preso la febbre! Dammi due giorni e mi riprenderò. Tu cerca di sopravvivere senza di me XD".  
Non c'era riuscito ad alzarsi dal letto e affrontarlo e quando aveva pensato di essere un debole, subito si era convinto che, dopotutto tra i due era sempre stato quello più propenso a sistemare le cose.  
Se per una volta non era in grado di farlo, non meritava di certo una punizione.  
Non poteva essere forte sempre, specie per entrambi.  
Aveva bisogno di tempo, e per una volta se l'era preso.  
Quando tornò a scuola, tre giorni dopo, tutto era tornato come prima.  
Noctis era nervoso, all'entrata, quando lo vide mentre lo aspettava, e si vedeva.  
Prese un bel respiro e si sistemò meglio la cartella sulla spalla, poi mise su il suo sorriso impeccabile e lo raggiunse.  
"Ehi, ti sei ripreso?", gli chiese il moretto, quando ricevette la solita, amichevole pacca sulla spalle, che lo fece trasalire.  
Prompto si indicò con il pollice e ghignò.  
"Mai stato meglio!".  
Ed invece non era mai stato peggio di così in vita sua.

__________

 

"In effetti anche gli insetti fanno abbastanza schifo", rispose, rendendosi conto di essere rimasto in silenzio per minuti interminabili.  
Noctis si avvicinò, più sereno a sentirlo un po' più propenso a scherzare. Si poggiò anche lui al davanzale e sorrise.  
"Fanno schifo anche a me", comunicò, poi gli diede una pacca dietro la schiena. "Ma la pioggia non è così male. Nonostante tutto, quella volta non è riuscita a dividerci".  
Prompto non era stupito. Sapeva che, dopotutto, Noctis non poteva aver dimenticato.  
Erano riusciti a lasciar dormire quel ricordo, a non farlo affiorare ogni volta, ma c'era e ogni tanto decideva che era ora di palesarsi.  
Non faceva più lo stesso effetto ricordare, ma faceva male e il biondino si chiese per un attimo se fosse così anche per Noctis, poi scosse leggermente la testa, conscio che continuare a rimuginare non sarebbe servito a nulla, così ricambiò il sorriso e si voltò a guardare l'amico.  
"Lo sai, niente può dividerci, mi avrai tra i piedi per tutta la vita!", anche se ci sarà sempre quel ricordo a dividerci.  
Fine.

“It was a bright light  
These lands combine  
Into a great big mass  
We sang along to the very last  
Oh, the jury stole my fame  
And then we grabbed the sun  
And it shined into these eyes  
Believe me”

**Author's Note:**

> La Promptis sta diventando la mia OTP del momento e il fatto che abbia scritto una cosa così triste ne è la prova.  
> Dopo tutto io ci sguazzo dentro l’ANGST!  
> Ringrazio chiunque si sia fermato a leggerla e chi vorrà perdere due minuti per recensirla! Mi piacerebbe sapere davvero cosa ne pensate e mi auguro di poter scrivere ancora molto su quei due; sono l’ammmmore puro *___*  
> Il titolo è preso da una canzone degli Imagine Dragons che vi consiglio di ascoltare se non la conoscete, perché è veramente profonda e emozionante **  
> Alla prossima gente, sempre vostra  
> Miry


End file.
